DanTDM
On-Screen Appearance Hey everyone! Dan appears, breaks the fourth wall and says "Hey everyone!" Special Attacks Neutral B - Dr. Trayaurus Dan summons Dr. Trayaurus. He then becomes part of Dan’s moveset. Trayaurus acts like Morty except he can follow Dan. Dr. Trayaurus's Neutral B - Popcorn Dr. Trayaurus eats popcorn restoring his health and some of Dan’s. Dr. Trayaurus cannot eat it if Dan’s at 0% Dr. Trayaurus's Side B - Chocolate Cake Dr. Trayaurus will place down a chocolate cake, it will become an edible piece of food at first, but then the icing and sprinkles will stick to their faces reversing their controls. Dr. Trayaurus’s Up B - Gunpowder Dr. Trayaurus throws gunpowder into a cauldron blasting him and Dan back. If either hit an opponent while flying, they take damage. Dr. Trayaurus's Down B - Old Trayaurus Dr. Trayaurus will eat an apple. And he will grow old. Slowing his attacks and speed but doesn’t affect his strength. He will go back to normal after 40 seconds. If Dr. Trayaurus gets KO’d, you cannot resummon him until 10 seconds pass. Side B - McDonald’s Food Dan will throw McDonald’s food from the Minedonalds mod in Minecraft. Sometimes, it will stay on the ground becoming an edible piece of food. Up B - Sandwich DanTDM stacks a giant sandwich and jumps off. (You can eat some of it too but Dan can’t eat it. Down B - Gulliver Potion DanTDM drinks a potion of either ensmallening or enlargening. The potions work like the mushroom and poison mushroom. Ensmallening will shrink Dan making him slower and other Poison Mushroom side effects. Enlargening will grow Dan making him faster and other Super Mushroom side effects. Final Smash - The Forbidden Arcade Machine DanTDM will blast every opponent sky high into the forbidden arcade machine. The opponents will get sent into a Pac-Man game and a mutant Pac-Man will try to eat them and they have to get Clyde’s Bow and Blinky’s Arrow to stop it. Otherwise, Instant KO. KO Sounds KO Sound #1:TBA KO Sound #2:What?! Star KO Sound:NOOOOO! Screen KO Sound:Oh my goodness! Taunts Up Taunt:Hey everyone! Dan here! Side Taunt:*Pulls out a diamond sword* Down Taunt:(Pulls out a stuffed version of himself) Guys look, it’s a mini me! Victory Options + Failure / Clap Option 1:Please do subscribe and join Team TDM! Option 2:(Dances holding 2 diamonds) Option 3:Trayaurus, I think it worked! Lose/Clap:In bed, sick. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Character Description TBA Standard Attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - Attacks with a diamond sword. * Dash Attack - ??? * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - ??? * Up Smash - ??? * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - ??? * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros TBA Cons TBA Symbol DanTDM's channel icon Victory Music MDK - Press Start Kirby Hat DanTDM's Minecraft hair and glasses Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Serena & Friends' Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Edit Crowd Cheer Edit Team TDM Dan! Team TDM Dan! Team TDM Dan! Lawl Food * Chocolate Cake * McDonald's Food Pawlette Swaps TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:YouTube Category:Young Adult Category:Minecraft Fan Category:TheDiamondMinecart // DanTDM Category:Celebrities Category:British Category:Actor Category:Blue Category:Human Category:Male Category:Real Life Category:Heroes Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:CBBC Category:Miners Category:TV Star Category:Blue Peter Category:Technobabble Category:Skylanders Accademy Category:Kid-Friendly Category:Gamer Category:Empty Slot Category:Empty Slot Winners (Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha) Category:Ice Climber-Like Category:Video Movesets Category:Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Video Movesets Category:Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Category:Smash Bros Lawl Space Category:YouTubers Category:Voice Actor